Joey
| place= 9/16 | alliances= | challenges= 2 | timesexiled= 4 | votesagainst= 5 | days= 24 | season2= | tribes2= | place2= 2/22 | alliances2= Failvorites | challenges2= 9 | timesexiled2= 0 | votesagainst2= 2 | days2= 39 | season3= | tribes3= | place3= 1/30 | alliances3= Wilson Phillips Quintz Chridebaredoey Tripz | challenges3= 6 | timesexiled= 0 | votesagainst3= 0 | days3= 52 | }} is the winner of who previously competed in and . He is regarded as the most consistent player in the series history by beating his previous placement in subsequent seasons. Known for his quick wit, comedic timing and forming airtight alliances, he is a founding member of the "Failvorites" alliance that include previous champions, the 100 Club and is the only Sole iSurv1vor to win a season against twenty-nine others. iSurv1vor: Patagonia Assigned to the Rio tribe, Joey started Patagonia off on the wrong foot almost immediately. Creating that strong two person alliance he is notorious for with Landon, the two brought Aaron into the fold in hopes of creating a larger group. When this trio was leaked the three were ostrasized immediately with Aaron getting voted off first. It was at this point Joey knew he was in danger so he took it upon himself of instituting a strategy of communicating with the other tribe during challenges in an effort to get sent to Exile Island. This worked as Joey was subsequently sent to Exile Island every premerge tribal council thus guaranteeing his safety until merge. Merging at 11, Joey found himself back with ally Landon and the rest of his former Rio tribe. Making sure he had options Joey also formed a bond with Joel in an effort to use him further down the game. It was at Final 10 that Joel revealed this information to Joey's Rio alliance thus putting a major target on his back. After a much needed immunity win at Final 10, Joey threw Joel under the bus and he was voted out unanimously. Final 9 saw Joey and his ally Landon try to take control of the game again, this time targeting strategic threat Travis. Unfortunately for them Travis had position himself well enough in the game that the information was once again leaked and Joey was voted out for being a strategic threat, thus becoming the first member of the jury. Voting History iSurv1vor: Montenegro Returning after a ten season absence, Joey was assigned to the Favorites Tribe though he was relatively unknown by the rest of the alumni as he did not keep up with the iSurv1vor community, Joey had to rely on his outside friendship with Robbie (a fellow favorite) to help him integrate into the cast. The beginning of the game saw the Favorites tribe win immunity consistently thus ensuring Joey's safety. It was at Final 16 when Joey's closest ally and friend Robbie quit that Joey knew he was in trouble. At that time he and Lori had created a strong bond and friendship and decided it was one worth going to the final two with. Knowing his position on the Favorites tribe was close to the bottom, Joey decided to strike first against the strong alliance. After a tribal switch saw fans (notably Tucker and Evan) mixed with favorites on both tribes, Joey jumped ship and voted out fellow favorite Kirin. Merging at 11 Joey, Lori, Tucker, and Evan (coining themselves the Failvorites) decided to make a pact to the Final 4. Through both strategy and circumstance the group worked together taking out the other 7 members of the merged tribe. Winning the final two challenges and guaranteeing himself immunity, Joey would ultimately vote out fans Tucker & Evan, ending up in the Final 2 with fellow favorite Lori. After a poor final tribal council showing, Joey finished the game as runner-up to Lori in a 5-2 final vote. Voting History iSurv1vor: Macedonia Joey found himself starting All-Stars in the same position he started as a relatively unknown character. However this time he did not have a prior relationship with anyone coming into the game and knew his fate could be sealed rather quickly. Placed on the Hades tribe, Joey realized too quickly his vision would likely become a reality as Alex pegged him as the biggest threat and pushed for his early elimination. Luckily, a tribe switch saw Joey seperated from half of the Hades tribe and it was here that he found his footing for the rest of the game. After a tribe switch Joey found himself on the Agamemnon tribe. This tribe would ultimately house one of the strongest alliances of the game: Quintz (Joey, Alyx, Ryan, Fei, Chris). It was with this tribe that Joey covered his bases by having a final two alliance with Chris, and a final three alliance with Alyx and Ryan known as "Wilson Phillips" Round 10 saw the inevitable break up of the Quintz alliance as a switch placed them on seperate tribes. With Joey's closest allies in Chris and Alyx on the same tribe as him, he felt his position would be strong enough to carry himself through merge. It was at this point that Joey had intended to get back together with his strong Quintz alliance. This idea was shortlived when it was leaked to Joey that some Quintz members had created another group to guarantee their safety. Forced to scramble, Joey and his allies Chris and Alyx gained a majority to take out threat and fellow Quintz member Ryan. Knowing that Quintz would be no more, Joey than approached Jared, Debbie, and Chris for an alliance later coined "Chridebaredoey" This group of four would go on to eliminate all other players up until the Final 5. Most notably it was Joey who turned on his own loyal ally Alyx at the final 10. Knowing that Alyx was the biggest threat and target left in the game, and knowing he was so closely associated with her, Joey decided his best move would be to take her out and take the target off himself. This plan seemed to work as once Alyx left Joey was not discussed as a boot option at any subsequent tribal council, and never received a vote cast against him. Final five saw the remains of Quintz (Joey, Chris, and Fei) get back together for one round to boot potential jury and challenge threat Jared. After winning the final two immunities, Joey saw himself in the finals once again with Debbie and Chris. Coming into final tribal council as the underdog it proved to be Joey's performance that gained him the win. This was a complete reversal to his performance in his previous final tribal council which saw Joey implode and let the win slip from his hands. However by being honest, confident, and articulate in the moves that he made, along with adding sarcasm and humor, he was able to gain the majority of votes needed to crown him the twenty-third Sole iSurv1vor and fourth returning player to win. Voting History Post-iSurv1vor Gallery Trivia * Joey is the second player to win on his third-game after Lorii * He is tied with Samantha for most Tribal Councils attended for a winner with 17. * Joey was selected as one of thirty potential candidates for a coaching role in for the tribe. He was eliminated from the voting in the third round and declined the wildcard entry that eventually went to and player Mandy. References Links